Juste la vérité
by Crowny
Summary: Ficlet - Harry n'avait pas peur, non. Pour la première fois de sa vie il savait ce qui l'attendait. Pas de faux semblant, pas de mensonge, rien. Juste la vérité. La fin était proche. UA. OOC.


**Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rolling, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. Au passage, je remercie Temi-Chou pour sa correction ! Ce ficlet n'est pas très approfondi, mais c'est fait exprès car je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler dessus, c'est tout. En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Juste la vérité**

.

* * *

><p>Minuit. L'heure où son destin allait se mettre en route. Un destin inévitable. Et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Harry de se diriger vers son funeste destin le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

La vie de Harry n'avait jamais été facile, pleine de coups, de sang, de mensonges. Durant toute sa vie le Survivant n'avait espéré qu'une seul chose : la vérité. La vraie vérité. Pas les fausses promesses de Dumbledore comme lorsqu'il l'envoyait chez les Dursley, lui disant que des membres de l'Ordre du poulet grillé viendraient le chercher. Pas les fantasmes de Voldemort voulant faire de lui son bras droit pour gouverner ce monde corrompu. Pas les fausses amitiés de Ron et de Hermione, l'un voulant son argent et sa célébrité, l'autre ses connaissances et son influence.

Juste la vérité. Rien qu'une fois.

**HPHPHP**

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Mais à présent il savait ce qui l'attendait. Vivre ou mourir. Néanmoins, il savait où cela allait le mener. Il était beaucoup trop jeune, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Entre l'un ayant plus de 60 ans de magie et l'autre connaissant la magie depuis à peine 7 ans, il n'y avait pas photo comme disaient les moldus. Harry savait où cela allait le mener, indéniablement.

**HPHPHP**

Minuit, l'heure finale. L'heure où tout allait se jouer. Plus que trente minutes pour affronter son destin.

Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire, jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui. C'était quelqu'un de courageux, soit. Mais il était aussi rusé, après tout le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, non? Il avait tout prévu et il ne partirait pas, pas sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas rendre inutile le sacrifice de sa mère. Cela était impossible.

Celui-Qui-A-Survécu donna une lettre à Hedwige et se rendit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Son plan était infaillible, il ne pouvait pas rater, et si cela se produisait tant pis. Il aurait fait ce qu'il aurait pu, Dumby se débrouillerait sans lui.

**HPHPHP**

Harry dessina un pentacle runique sur le sol de la chambre et prononça une série de formules en fourchelangue. Un sort pour deux. Tel était le principe. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne un sort perdu ou indésirable. Le Survivant se plaça au centre du pentacle et une lumière blanche illumina la pièce. Il avait réussi, ne restait plus, à présent, qu'à se rendre à son _rendez-vous_.

Traverser un champ de bataille n'était pas l'une des choses des plus simples, même sous une cape d'invisibilité. Une dizaine de sorts avait déjà failli avoir eu raison de lui, mais pourtant, il avait réussi. À présent il faisait face à la mort. Il avait accepté son funeste destin depuis bien longtemps. Harry afficha un sourire sarcastique, digne d'un Malfoy, au mage noir qui lui faisait face, alors qu'un rayon vert fonçait droit sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps que de prononcer quelques mots avant que le sort ne le percute, l'emmenant loin de ce monde corrompu, près de personnes qui l'aimaient vraiment.

_« Retour à l'envoyeur. »_

**HPHPHP**

Quelques heures plus tard, la bataille était finie. Voldemort était mort, personne ne savait comment, mais l'Elu aussi. Alors tous comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que cela impliqué. Le mot sacrifice n'avait jamais eu autant de sens qu'à cet instant.

Au même moment à Poudlard, trois personnes lisaient un mot déposé par une chouette blanche comme la neige, le teint blanc, réalisant que leurs plans de manipulation futurs avaient échoué.

_« Je voulais juste la vérité... rien qu'une fois. »_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, que pensez-vous de mon ficlet (duquel je suis particulièrement fière, sans vouloir être narcissique) ?<em>


End file.
